Creektooth
Appearance Creektooth is a spiky black and white splashed tom with green eyes. He is a medium sized tom, but with thicker claws than normal, and he is missing two teeth on the left side of his upper jaw. Personality Creektooth is incredibly aggressive and harsh. He believes that one doesn't follow the path of destiny, and that they have to carve it out for themselves. He is snappish and very unfriendly, and prides himself on being a strong opponent and a great shaper of fighters. He is one of the few cats who is certain of his worth. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood In Chapter One Creektooth is called along with the other senior warriors to join Halfstar in his den to discuss something important. In Chapter Two Creektooth is knocked over by his apprentice during the Battle Ceremony, tripping him in a way where he was flipped on his back and the air driven from him. He coughs once he got his breath back and rolled back over, bowing his head in acknowledgement to his defeat. He further calls out encouragement and praise to his apprentice, Kinkpaw, as he's fighting Archclaw to receive his name. In Chapter Five Creektooth returns from the ambush of CloduClan completely covered in scratches, but he was supporting Whorlface by letting her lean on him while he half-carried her by the scruff into camp. In Chapter Nine Creektooth joins in on the battle exchange between Cinderpaw and Maplepaw. In Chapter Twelve Creektooth paws away Maplecrow as she tries to wake him until he is cuffed by Stonetail. He gets to his paws and follows the older warrior out. He later agrees with Thornpetal that it's suspicious how Maplecrow always seems to be the one who had dead cats around her. He asks for Maplecrow's defense, until it is shut down by Thistletoe. In Chapter Thirteen Creektooth is appointed deputy. He disagrees, not believing he is a good match, but later agrees to it as he is ordered by Archstar. In Chapter Fourteen Creektooth overhears Yellowfoot and Maplecrow arguing and goes over to them from the leader's den to ask what's wrong. Creektooth learns what's the matter and asks Thistletoe with narrowed eyes if he can find what he's looking for with Maplecrow later, and Thistletoe snaps at him that he thought the senior warrior had more sense, but that Archstar made a mistake choosing him as deputy. During the fight between Archstar and Waspwing, Creektooth digs his claws into Rowanpelt, snarling at him to stay back from the fight. He snarls it again, slamming back Whorlface who tried to get past him and mercilessly slammed her into the ground, not taking care that she's expecting and causing her to cry out. In Chapter Fifteen Creektooth is mentioned by Grayshade during the secret meeting, and the gray warrior comments that he wants to get his claws into the deputy. He later appears by Maplecrow and orders her on patrol with Cypressfur and Thornpetal. He is remembered to have cuffed Maplecrow last time she didn't move to his orders. In Chapter Sixteen Creektooth is ordered by Archstar to get the patrols together for the day. Creektooth is hoped to have been distracted by Thistletoe from noticing that half of the Clan was missing as another secret meeting takes place. Trivia * He is known as the most aggressive cat in all of NightClan, as well as the most fearless and merciless warrior in all the Clans. * He borders on abusive during training, but the cats who have taken on his training have all become renowned fighters. ** He was hardest on Moongaze